nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Socialism
Imperial Socialism was founded by a collective of monarchist left-wing thinkers in the early 1900s, with the first text about the ideology - "Red Empire" - published in 1903 by authors Bannsey Dammein (a Cortathian), Faro Avidos (an Infrian) and Hakaro Kashuwama (an Onshian Osdarthian). Imperial Socialism is a kind of monarcho-socialism, supporting the monarchy and some elements of traditional nobility based on pragmatic and materialist notions rather than the more esoteric and romanticist rhetoric usually espoused by various kinds of conservatives, reactionaries and fascists within the Empire. Imperial Socialists are certainly culturally left-leaning, but compared to other socialists they are conservative and patriotic. As such, they are met with open hostility by most libertarian leftists, routinely accused of being reactionary and crypto-fascist, and in turn the attitude of Imperial Socialists towards libertarian leftists ranges from derision to hostility. While libertarian leftists often denounce Imperial Socialists as standing in the way of leftist unity, Imperial Socialists unanimously laugh at the concept of being united with liberals and anarchists, and do not desire leftist unity. Imperial Socialism does advocate for a total change in socio-economic organisation, but they are reformists, believing that revolution would only bring about a worse system and instead advocating for voluntary change from the top-down, either by convincing the Emperor and Imperial Government to their side or through performing a coup. This strictly anti-revolutionary stance was likely derived from the horrible experience of the Nesarian Civil War, and was only reinforced after the Bolshevik revolution in Russia. Most Imperial Socialists are also anti-industrialist (or Neo-Luddite) to some extent. Monarchism As a result from the very ancient differences in attitude surrounding the monarchy compared to most of the rest of the world, Imperial Socialists support the rule of the Emperor, rather than seeing hereditary monarchy as intrinsically linked with capitalism and bourgeois oppression like most other leftists. However, their support for the monarchy is not based on esoteric or romanticist ideals, but on pragmatic and materialist thinking, as Imperial Socialists are fundamentally materialists. Imperial Socialists believe that hereditary monarchy leads to the most effective government, supporting hereditary as opposed to meritocratic rule on the basis that the Emperor will theoretically have far more of an incentive to put in place policies that ensure long-term prosperity and stability (as opposed to seeking short-term gains which may be detrimental long-term) if his loved ones will succeed him. However, it is also necessary to rigorously educate the ruling dynasty on socialist values, and indoctrinate them into leftist ideology, and that their position of privilege is dependent upon their continued duty to the nation, something which extends to the entire ruling class. Imperial Socialists are elitists, arguing that the idea that class can be eradicated entirely is naïve and illogical; they argue that there will always be some degree of inequality, so it is better to establish a ruling class indoctrinated into socialist values rather than leave it up to fate to decide. They generally support a hereditary elite as opposed to a meritocratic one for the same reasons why they support hereditary monarchy, although they adovcate for a mix between a hereditary and meritocratic socialist elite. According to Imperial Socialist belief, the monarch should be the highest authority, ruling alongside an Imperial Council made up of hereditary nobles and appointed experts. It is acceptable and encouraged for religion to be a guide to the state's actions, but religious officials would not have a place in the Imperial Council. While the Imperial (i.e. federal) state would be non-democratic, the labour syndicates which manage production (explained further in the next section) would be co-operative and democratic in nature, although the Imperial state would reserve the right to intervene. Economic Policy The economic beliefs of Imperial Socialists are rooted in Marx's theories, but Imperial Socialists self-describe as "Marxian, not Marxist". Imperial Socialists believe that all production should only take place within syndicates - that is, co-operative trade unions integrated into the state, which gives rewards for production based upon labour (i.e. the time invested in producing the good or service, the time invested in training for the skills required, and the danger associated with production), i.e. the Marxist concept of "To each according to his contribution". As such, those who refuse to work would not receive anything, although those incapable of working due to disabilities or a preoccupation with raising children would be entitled to welfare. Imperial Socialists generally reject the communist concept of "From each according to his ability, to each according to his needs", arguing that scarcity is inevitable and even in the most efficient system, there will never be an absolute abundance of resources. Many Imperial Socialists argue that to reach a state where there is such an abundance of resources that work is not necessary is not only impossible, but undesirable, as it would lead to the degeneration of society. Social Policy As mentioned earlier, Imperial Socialists are culturally left-leaning but compared to other socialists they are conservative. They support the individual's right to do what they want as long as it doesn't harm others, however they are against the public promotion of behaviours deemed to be unacceptable (which in a modern context would be things such as LGBT pride parades and public promotion of abortion), and are vocally supportive of traditional marriage and religion, although they also advocate for total separation between state and church and maintaining marriage as a legal secular process rather than a religious one. Foreign Policy Generally speaking, Imperial Socialists are pacifists, only believing in military action whenever the people of the Empire are threatened. A vocal minority of Imperial Socialists, however, believe that military intervention should be carried out by the state to support socialism globally, although this should only be done through helping socialist rebels and not staging direct grand invasions of another sovereign state. Flags and Symbols The symbol usually used to represent Imperial Socialism, and the one used by the Union of Imperial Socialists (the largest Imperial Socialist group in the Empire) is the "Hammer, Sickle and Sun", which is essentially the Nesarian flag with the saltire removed and a red hammer and sickle in the centre of the Sun of Yakela. Some Imperial Socialists also include the saltire. The symbol usually used to represent Imperial Socialism in an explicitly Osdarthian context is a dark red fox mask atop a purple background. This is adapted from the symbol of the Osdarthian Worker's Party, which is a dark red fox mask atop a gold background. Both of these represent the red fox mask used by the Jester known as the Good Doctor, who is often perceived to be a hero for the Osdarthian lower classes and is often used as a symbol for socialism within Osdarth. Category:Ideologies